Catch Me When I Fall
by Punk Knut
Summary: She needs help, she knows it, he knows it. When her biggest nightmare comes true, will he be there to complete a prophecy? Or is his inheritance more important to him than her?DMOC [menions of rape sexual references OOC]
1. Damage

**Catch Me When I Fall: Chapter One**

**Summary:**_ They've named her the School . Brutally bashed and raped by a close family friend as a child, Jacinta has lost all respect for her body; and for the male sex. Now they'll do whatever she likes to get what she wants, plots, schemes, manipulates; she's done it all. Until someone sees she needs help, she needs a rescuer. Only problem being, they hate each other; they always have. Why did fate chose them? Why did the prophecy have to claim her for its grueling task? Will he save her, or is his birth-right more important?_

**Disclaimer:** Anything associated with Harry Potter in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, thank you.

**Warning: mentions of rape, OOC, violence, sexual references and language. Anything else will be added in future chapters.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Damage.

* * *

**

"Lorrington," Sinclair, newest addition to the faculty, stood in front of Jae's desk, hand extended for essay collection. Why that had to write a Charms Essay so early into the term, Jae had no clue.

Smiling sweetly, Jae lifted her finger to a few loose strand of hair, hanging against her cheek. She slowly twirled the piece of hair around her finger, puppy-dog-facing Sinclair. "Sir, you said I could get an extension, remember two classes ago. You said I could have it in by Friday."

Sinclair looked slightly confused, as if he knew she was working him, though just not as aware as he should be.

"Shouldn't you be moving on?" Jae asked, giving him a smile, one her Anna had dubbed seductive; though Jae simply considered it a 'I'm-down-with-you-now-move-on' smile.

Sinclair gave her a confused smile and moved on to the person next to her; Draco Malfoy. For some strange reason, McGonagall had come up with a new seating position, which students had to use in every class. They had dubbed it the "Buddy System." This meant that a pair of students had to sit next to each other every class for an entire semester, including weekly study periods.

She could describe the system in three words: Driving her crazy. Being stuck next to Malfoy for every class, everyday, every week, every month. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

As soon as Sinclair had moved on Malfoy turned to her.

"I thought you have finished your essay?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I finished by History of Magic essay, last night I had to listen to your bloody girlfriend chatter about her latest lip-gloss; what a ditz."

"That's rich, coming from you," Malfoy countered.

Jae glared at him. "She didn't even have to study with us, she has her own buddy."

"Weasley doesn't exactly count as a partner."

Jae rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to seem like I was sticking up for a Gryffindor, but you such a stereotypical jerk."

"And you're just a manipulating tease."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? The fact that I'm probably the only guy in the school who hasn't been in your pants?"

At that moment dismissal bell sounded through the school. Jae shot Malfoy a glare before pushing her books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, just as Sinclair called from his desk:

"Lorrington, here please."

Malfoy brushed passed her, whispering in her ear, "Time for you to get paid?"

Jae caught him by the arm, staring into his eyes as her nails dug into his flesh. "Don't under-estimate me, _Draco_." She stressed his name.

Malfoy stared at her a few seconds longer, looking slightly confused before joining the migration to the door.

Jae put on her innocent face and made her way to Sinclair's desk, sitting on the side, making sure a bit of leg was showing.

Sinclair seemed momentarily distracted before looking up at her face.

"Jacinta, we need to talk."

"Is there a problem, professor?" she asked innocently, knowing he wouldn't have the balls to confront her fully.

"About your assignment," he began, although Jae could tell that wasn't where he was intending to begin. "You only have until Friday," he told her, attempting to be stern, and failing.

Jae smiled, as usual. "Thank you, sir," she said, standing and stepping towards him. "You're the greatest," she told him, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly. "I promise I'll have it in."

Sinclair nodded nervously.

"May I go?" Jae asked, subconsciously rubbing her collarbone, drawing Sinclair's eyes to her chest.

Sinclair blinked and nodded again, as though unable to speak.

Jae grinned, see you tomorrow, sir," she said, striding out of the classroom; satisfied.

Anna was waiting outside the door.

"You are so bad," she said, obviously pleased.

Jae giggled softly. "I guess the professors must get lonely, I mean, imagine having to live here for a year without sex? How do they do it?"

"Why don't you ask Snape? He's the only one of the young guys who's been here for like sixteen years."

Jae laughed out loud at that. "Snape? I doubt Snape's ever done it in his whole life; probably doesn't even know what he's missing."

Anna shook her head. "You'd be surprised," she told her before picking up her speed.

"Anna Carlson, what do you know?" Jae asked, picking p her speed to keep up with her friend.

Anna simply shook her head, lips pursed.

"You can't say that and then not elaborate," Jae informed her.

Anna was still silent.

"Come on, this has got to be valuable."

"Why don't you ask, Draco?"

"I will not ask, Malfoy," Jae said, immediately dismissing the subject of one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you have against him?" Anna asked.

"Anna, if you knew him, seriously knew him. You'd know what I know."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Trust me, it will only damage you to know."

Anna rolled her eyes and turned the corner.

* * *

Jae's tiny hands turned a large, brass doorknob; her tiny, black shoes and frilly, white dress were the only things in her vision as her head seemed to be stuck in one position; down. It was then that she realised her head was stuck behind someone had a hand on her neck. Tilting her head slightly, she looked up into the grey, emotionless eyes of her father.

She was seven again. The breath caught in her throat as she was placed on the settee next to her father. She couldn't speak, couldn't stop anything.

"No! Run! She wanted to scream, but every time she tried her mouth would just purse closed even tighter than before, as if she were under a spell. Her vision when black and suddenly she was eleven, it was the day before Hogwarts, her school books were on the desk in front of her. Her father was still there.

Her eyes widened as she saw his hand rest on her shoulder and his mouth moved, but the words sounded inside her mind, not from his mouth.

"You're my favourite girl, Jacinta," he told her, moving his hand down her side.

Jae felt herself nodded, as much as she tried not to.

"You love your daddy, right?"

Jae's head nodded vigorously on its own.

"You'd do anything for your daddy, right?"

Again, her head nodded.

"What about Daddy's friend?" he asked as a dark-haired, faceless man entered the room.

Jae's shoulders shrugged. "I guess," she said, though not voluntarily.

Suddenly, her father disappeared and the man stepped closer to her. Again, everything went black.

The scene materialised in front of her eyes again, but it was different; everything was different.

The man was gone, and she was alone, naked, lying on the settee. Tears whelmed in her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly as the sobs erupted, tear streaks trailing down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, she began to shake, but not a normal shake, i was as though someone was trying to shake her awake.

"Lorrington, wake up, Lorrington."

She recognised that voice, it was Malfoy's.

Her eyes snapped awake; she had fallen asleep in the library, Malfoy was shaking her.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Malfoy asked, looking almost concerned.

* * *

**End Chapter,**

_See you guys next chapter_

This story is actually taken from an old account of mine which I no longer intend on using.


	2. Following Sorry

**Catch Me When I Fall: Chapter Two**

**Summary:**_ They've named her the School . Brutally bashed and raped by a close family friend as a child, Jacinta has lost all respect for her body; and for the male sex. Now they'll do whatever she likes to get what she wants, plots, schemes, manipulates; she's done it all. Until someone sees she needs help, she needs a rescuer. Only problem being, they hate each other; they always have. Why did fate chose them? Why did the prophecy have to claim her for its gruelling task? Will he save her, or is his birth-right more important?_

**Disclaimer:** Anything associated with Harry Potter in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, thank you.

**Warning: mentions of rape, OOC, violence, sexual references and language. Anything else will be added in future chapters.

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

All of a sudden, she began to shake, but not a normal shake, i was as though someone was trying to shake her awake.

"Lorrington, wake up, Lorrington."

She recognised that voice, it was Malfoy's.

Her eyes snapped awake; she had fallen asleep in the library, Malfoy was shaking her.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Malfoy asked, looking almost concerned.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Following Sorry.**

Jacinta sat up abruptly, eyes widening as she realised where she was, and who she was with.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, moving away from Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, now that you're awake, would you mind passing me your Arithmacy text?"

Silently, she handed it over, staring down at the pages of her Charms text; unable to think of anything other than her dream, or past, to be correct.

Malfoy keep shooting odd looks at her all night, as though she was suddenly about to faint. Finally getting sick of it, Jae turned to him; scowl on her face.

"Can I help you?" she snapped, eyes narrowed.

Malfoy seemed shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Er- no."

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

Malfoy glared at her accusation. "What makes you think I was staring at you?"

"Oh get real, Malfoy. I know you were looking at me."

"There isn't a law against it, Lorrington, relax."

Jae seethed with anger; she knew he was challenging her. She looked around the Common Room, no-one seemed to be paying any attention to their quarrel; they were all so used to it by now. Turning back to Malfoy, she picked up her quill and gripped it in her fist, trying to vent her anger.

"You're a real dick, you know that?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

Jae gritted her teeth, squeezing the quill's feather harder. "You haven't got a clue, Malfoy," she shot.

"About what?" Malfoy spat.

Jae made to speak, but nothing came out.

At that moment, Candy Dalton, Malfoy's current girlfriend, strode over to their table, sat on Malfoy's lap and began kissing him passionately. Malfoy eventually pulled away, still glaring at Jae.

"Well? Lorrington?"

" you," she said acidly.

"In your dreams," Malfoy told her as she stood up.

Jae's anger got the better of her; she slammed her quill into the table, a centimetre from Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's eyes widened as her stared into her eyes. "I wouldn't even in your dreams," she said before storming up to her dorm room.

* * *

A tap of her shoulder seemed to bring her back to reality, well back to Potions class anyway. Jae turned around to see who had tapped her; it was Malfoy. They were, of course, partners in Potions, all thanks to their "delightful" Deputy Headmistress. 

Jae shot him a glare and went back to cutting dried mandrake roots.

"Listen, Jae-" he began, but Jae cut him off.

"Do me a favour, and _leave me alone_."

"I wanted to say sorry," he told her huffily.

Jae snorted, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious, I actually feel bad."

"Like I care," Jae said, taking a first handful of roots and sprinkling them into their potion.

"Why are you so hard to get along with?" he questioned irritably.

"You tell me," Jae said, looking up at Snape; wishing he cared if they talked during practical lessons.

"Can you not be a smart ass for once?"

Jae slammed her fist against the desk. "Can't you just let it go? We both can agree on this. I hate you, you hate me. Let's compromise and agree to never speak to each other again or at least until the end of the semester."

It was at this moment when Malfoy shocked her completely as these words came from his mouth, "But I don't hate you."

**

* * *

End Chapter **

_Ooooo, he doesn't hate her, this is BIG! How will Jae respond? Find out, next chapter._

Until then...


	3. Out of the Shadows

**Catch Me When I Fall: Chapter Three**

**Summary:**_ They've named her the School . Brutally bashed and raped by a close family friend as a child, Jacinta has lost all respect for her body; and for the male sex. Now they'll do whatever she likes to get what she wants, plots, schemes, manipulates; she's done it all. Until someone sees she needs help, she needs a rescuer. Only problem being, they hate each other; they always have. Why did fate chose them? Why did the prophecy have to claim her for its grueling task? Will he save her, or is his birth-right more important?_

**Disclaimer:** Anything associated with Harry Potter in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, thank you.

**Warning: mentions of rape, OOC, violence, sexual references and language. Anything else will be added in future chapters.**

**Chapter Three: Out of the Shadows

* * *

**

Jae blinked hard and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't hate you," Malfoy repeated.

"You- You- what?"

"Must I repeat myself again, Lorrington?" Malfoy asked, giving their cauldron a short stir.

Jae didn't speak, she couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had just told her he didn't hate her. This was... it was unexpected, would be an easy way to put it.

"Lorrington?"

"What?" Jae asked, shaking her head to get her current thoughts out of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I... I need to..."

"Yes?"

"I need to finish cutting these," she motioned to the ingredients in front of her.

She lifted her knife and made to cut some more roots, but her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

It happened to be this moment that Snape decided to go on a victim hunt so he could criticise practically everything they had just done to their potion. Though Jae knew he wouldn't say anything about her potion because she was Slytherin, her lack to work wasn't going to help her.

She looked up at Snape as he watched her try to cut her roots. Him watching made her even more nervous, and her whole body began to shake.

"Lorrington, is there a problem here?"

Jae tried to shake her head, but couldn't. Luckily, Malfoy stepped in.

"Er- sir. I think Lorrington just needs a little air. Is it alright if...?"

"Yes, yes. Draco, go with her."

"Yes, sir."

Malfoy took her arm and helped her watch out of the classroom, though all eyes were on them. Malfoy led her out of the dungeons and up into the Entrance Hall.

Upon entering, Jae froze.

A man with long, dark hair stood in next to Professor McGonagall, they were talking. His eyes met hers and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Jae?" a familiar voice sounded in her head. "Hey! She's waking up! Jae, can you hear me?" 

"Anna?"

"Yeah, it's me," said the voice, gripping her hand tightly.

"What happened?" Jae asked, not opening her eyes yet. She wasn't sure she was going to enjoy the sight in front of her; so her eyes remained closed.

"You fainted," a new voice told her. She recognised this voice also, it was Malfoy's.

"Just great," Jae muttered, opening her eyes. Her head spun a little. She blinked at Anna and Malfoy; they blinked back. This was great, just great. She had fainted in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, she was obviously worried. Jae was beginning to get sick of people asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Jae snapped, sitting up. Her head swam from the sudden movement. She held her head in her hands until she regained herself. "What time is it?" Jae asked, looking around herself.

She was in the Hospital Wing, and no-one but Anna and Malfoy was there to be seen. She looked out the window, it was dark.

"Around seven," Malfoy told her.

"You guys are missing dinner," Jae reminded them, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't want to leave you," Anna told her, looking her over as she said this. As though she was about to pass out again. She hated it when people looked at her with that worried look. She didn't know why, it was as though someone caring about her was too foreign to her; even if Anna was her best friend.

"We?"

"Yes, we," Malfoy said, not looking at her.

"Okay," Jae said, registering this. She'd been out for a few hours, that wasn't good. She must have hit her head hard or something when she fell. "Who brought me here?"

"Draco," Anna told her, turning to him.

Malfoy blushed a little. "What is this? Twenty Questions?"

"Sor-ry" Jae muttered, swinging her legs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, his voice actually sounded... concerned.

"Getting out of this bed," Jae informed him. 'What does it look like I'm going?' Jae thought, mentally rolling her eyes at what Malfoy had said to her.

"No, you're not," Malfoy told her, trying to push her back down.

Anna stood back, trying to hide a smile. She could see what was happening, and those two had absolutely no idea at all. This would be interesting.

"Yes, I am," Jae said stubbornly.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Shhh...!" Anna quietened them. "Jae, you should stay in bed."

"I'm fine," Jae lied. Her head was throbbing, but she wasn't going to admit it to them, or stay in this bed a minute longer. For some reason, she found the Hospital Wing freaky in an extreme.

"Fine, just fine," Malfoy said, stepping back. "Do what you want."

"I always do," Jae reminded him, jumping off the bed with a slightly wobbly landing.

Malfoy extended an arm to help her. Jae pushed it away. She wasn't going to show weakness. And he shouldn't either. They were Slytherin; this kind of thing wasn't tolerated.

"Where are you going now?" Malfoy called after her as she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I have something to take care of," she told them.

Malfoy turned to Anna. "What?"

Anna shrugged and slumped into a chair.

Jae waited outside the Great Hall in the shadows. She knew he was in there. She just knew it. And dinner would be over in... actually right now.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and the school gradually departed from the hall. Then he exited, talking to Professor Snape.

Jae's heart began to beat a mile a minute. She sucked up all her courage and waited until Snape walked out of the Entrance Hall and down to his dungeons. He was about to ascend the Marble Staircase.

Jae took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Eric!" She called his name; even then her voice shook as much as her body was beginning to. He whipped around and his dark eyes bored into hers.

"Jacinta?" he whispered.

* * *

_And now it begins to unfold, dum dum dum! Anyway, tell me what you thought. Don't hold back anything, I wanna hear it all._

_Until next chapter..._


	4. When I hurt?

**Catch Me When I Fall: Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Summary:** They've named her the School . Brutally bashed and raped by a close family friend as a child, Jacinta has lost all respect for her body; and for the male sex. Now they'll do whatever she likes to get what she wants, plots, schemes, manipulates; she's done it all. Until someone sees she needs help, she needs a rescuer. Only problem being, they hate each other; they always have. Why did fate chose them? Why did the prophecy have to claim her for its grueling task? Will he save her, or is his birth-right more important?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. _"Is it love,"_ is the song used in this chapter. It is from the album "_Can't take me home"_ by Pink.

**Warning:** See previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: When I Hurt?

* * *

**

_Is it love, or just a curse?_

_Do you feel good, when I hurt?_

_I need your heart, to open up._

_If this love's not real then its just my luck._

_Mummy help me, I need your help._

_This little boy,_

_He says these things that make my body bump up._

_But then he runs, leaving me a nun._

_And I don't understand, for sex he said he'd be my man.

* * *

_

It took all of her courage just to stand there looking at him. He seemed stunned at the sight of her. There was still one thing puzzling her at this moment though.

'What in Merlin's name is he doing here?' her mind asked itself as she continued to blink.

Her entire body went rigid as he descended the marble staircase. He slowly stepped towards her, still looking half-stunned at the sight of her.

"Jacinta, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, brushing his long dark hair from his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jae said, stepping away from his touch.

A smirk flickered across his face at her reaction. He extended his arm again, this time his fingers gripped the edge of her robe, keeping her where she was. She completely stopped moving as Eric raised a hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"You always were beautiful," he told her. Jae didn't move, didn't react to a thing he said. She didn't want to look at him, not into his expressionless eyes; those which had taunted her for the better half of her childhood. "I missed you this summer."

"I bet you did," was all Jae could mutter as she stared at the wall behind Eric's head as he leant in and pressed his lips against her cheek, then whispered into her ear.

"I'll be seeing you soon then," he whispered before turning and ascending the staircase.

Jae didn't move until he was out of sight. She exhaled deeply and turned on her heel before running down to the dungeons. She had just given the password to the Slytherin Common Room when Malfoy came rushing down the corridor, his expression angry.

"What was that about?" he snapped, his hand indicating back to the Entrance Hall.

Jae stepped back from him. "W-what are you talking about?" her voice wavered.

"Don't give me that ," Malfoy shot, folding his arms. "I saw what happened. Back to yourself again?"

"What? Don't talk about things you don't understand, _Malfoy!"_

"What don't I understand?" Malfoy challenged, staring her in the eye. It was at this moment his expression softened. He stepped forward and wiped a tear-streak from her cheek. "You've been crying?"

Jae stepped back, not wanting to be touched at this moment. "No, I haven't!" Jae protested, wiping her eyes. She hadn't even realised she had been crying.

"Lorrington, what really happened back there?"

"None of your business," Jae snapped before fleeing into the common room and up to her dorm, leaving the entire common room staring at Malfoy.

* * *

_Daddy listen, I gave it up._

_I'm not your little girl, your cherished._

_and all the trust is missing,_

_but please listen._

_What do I do?_

_I know you wanna hurt him,_

_but I'm like what he do?_

_He's only doing what you used to._

_Is it love, or just a curse?_

_Do you feel good when I hurt?_

_I need your heart, to open up._

_If this love's not real then it's just my luck.

* * *

_

Jae slipped off her shoes and laid down on her four-poster. Tears whelmed in her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly as the sobs erupted, tear streaks trailing down her cheeks. He was gone, for now. But he was here, in the castle. This was no longer her safe place. It was just like home; it was hell.

How was going to protect her? He said he would see her soon, what did he mean? At this moment, she could hardly think, could hardly breathe, hardly live. Her world had just been turned upside down, by the appearance of just one man. This sure had been an eventful day._

* * *

_

A/N: I know Draco is OOC, but you'll have to deal with it. The story won't make sense otherwise. No sense at all.

Until next chapter...


	5. Eyeing Breakfast

**Catch Me When I Fall: Chapter Five**

**Summary:** They've named her the School """". Brutally bashed and raped by a close family friend as a child, Jacinta has lost all respect for her body; and for the male sex. Now they'll do whatever she likes to get what she wants, plots, schemes, manipulates; she's done it all. Until someone sees she needs help, she needs a rescuer. Only problem being, they hate each other; they always have. Why did fate chose them? Why did the prophecy have to claim her for its grueling task? Will he save her, or is his birth-right more important?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Warning:** See previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Eyeing Breakfast.**

* * *

_Just escape,_

_Leave behind all your problems and faults._

_Just escape,_

_Fall into eternal sleep._

_Just escape,_

_Float away from it all._

_Just escape,_

_One day you're rescuer will find you._

_

* * *

_

Jae stood at the door of her dorm. Anna and the others had already left for breakfast. She just couldn't bring herself to walk out of that room. She couldn't face him, not again, never again. He'd taken so much from her in her life. She wouldn't allow him to see how much it had affected her; she wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her foot and placed it on the next step. At least this was a little improvement. But if she did this the whole way, she was going to look extremely stupid.

Finally, she reached the end of the stairs, her eyes grazed the room, but stopped on an armchair near the door. In it sat none of than, Draco Malfoy. Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Malfoy? Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Why aren't you?" a very bored looking Malfoy asked, standing up.

"I have my reasons," she admitted, getting momentarily distracted. 'Was he waiting for me?' her mind ticked.

"Really?" Malfoy asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes," Jae said, sounding slightly nervous at being alone in a room with just one person.

"Well, are we going to eat or not?"

Jae's eyes widened. Now she had to go in there, or she would have to come up with some excuse for not going. Right now, her mind when blank.

"Well...?" her blonde-haired room-occupant asked.

Jae bit her lip and walked forward. Malfoy opened the common room entrance and walked out, waiting for her on the other side. Jae stared at the entrance, unable to move again.

"Jacinta?" Malfoy asked, before clasping a hand over his mouth.

Jae's eyes widened further as she looked up at Malfoy. Had she just imagined it, or had he seriously just said her first name? She had to be imagining it.

"Er- Let's go," Malfoy said, not waiting any longer, he began his ascent to the Entrance Hall.

Jae waited a moment longer before following.

* * *

_Just catch me,_

_Whenever I shall fall._

_Just catch me,_

_Whenever my foot may slip._

_Just catch me,_

_Whenever I go astray._

_Just catch me,_

_Whenever I need you to.

* * *

Sitting in the Great Hall, Jae looked nowhere but at her plate, which Anna was loading with food._

"Eat," Anna ordered. The bell for class was going to go any minute, and she hadn't eaten a thing. She also noticed Malfoy hadn't either, though he hadn't done much since entering the Hall; all he did was stare at Eric, or as she should put it; Professor Taylor. She knew something was going on now, if the Dark Lord put in one of his best Death Eaters as a professor at Hogwarts. And teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well.

Jae's eyes wandered up along the teachers table, and her eyes met a soulless black. Those eyes bored into hers, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. They eyes flicked to the seat next to her for a second, making Jae look to the seat. Malfoy was scowling at Eric, with a vengeance.

"Malfoy?" Jae whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

This expression changed as he turned to look at her, he seemed embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Please don't look at him," Jae pleaded softly. "I don't want you to."

Malfoy's eyebrow raised as he looked at her, some of their table was looking on at their odd behaviour.

"I'll look all I like until you explain something to me."

"Malfoy, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you," Jae told him, but wished she hadn't when an extremely hurt look flicked across his face before his Slytherin mask covered it up quickly.

He turned away from her as she was nudged in the other side. Anna looked at her, mouth agape.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

* * *

_Anyway, I'd like to send out a special thanks to my reviewers._

_**And as always,**_

**_until next chapter…_**


End file.
